1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
From the past, recording devices have been used that support and convey a medium to be recorded using an adhesive belt stretched across a plurality of rotating bodies, with which the medium to be recorded is taken up by a take-up unit. Among these, disclosed are recording devices equipped with sensors for detecting the separation position of the medium to be recorded in relation to the adhesive belt.
For example, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-196625 is a recording device capable of controlling the separation position of the medium to be recorded according to the difference in degree of tension of a fabric as the medium to be recorded.
Also, disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-193509 is a recording device equipped with a sensor capable of detecting the amount of slack of the medium to be recorded.
However, with the kinds of conventional recording devices noted above, the take-up unit motor has large capacity, and making that a smaller capacity was difficult.
This is because with conventional recording devices, to suppress take-up errors, it was necessary to make the take-up speed of the medium to be recorded by the take-up unit be faster than the conveyance speed of the medium to be recorded by the adhesive belt. The conventional recording devices were not constituted to stop conveyance of the medium to be recorded by the adhesive belt during take-up of the medium to be recorded, and because of that, making the capacity of the take-up unit motor large was unavoidable. In particular, when the roller of the medium to be recorded to be taken up has a small diameter, it is easy for the take-up speed of the medium to be recorded to be slower, so in this kind of case as well, when suppressing take-up errors, it was necessary to use a large capacity motor.